Remembrance
by rika08
Summary: In the early hours of morning,sleeplessness finds Perseus on the beach, pondering the difficult changes of his life. Io stays by his side, helping Perseus find his way through his thoughts


Ocean wave rolled gently along the beach. The sea was as gentle as the calm after a storm, with perfect still was as far as the eye can see. The breeze was gentle and cool. Above the sea, the sky was clear and the star shined their best with the last few moments before dawn broke through the horizon line.

Perseus sat on a cluster of rocks lying on the beach. He had woken mere hours earlier and could not find it in himself to remain asleep. Without waking Io from her slumber, Perseus rose from their bed and wondered along the beach. He sat leaning over. His right knee was propped up by a smaller rock in front of him and his right arm leaned against his knee. Perseus' chin was pressed against his fist as he stared at the alluring ocean.

A soft sound behind him alerted Perseus to another presence. Truth be told, Perseus already knew who stood behind him. He had sensed her long before she had made a noise. He turned to look over his shoulder. Io stood several feet from him, watching him. Perseus smiled softly at the beauty Io radiated, even in the early morning. Her dress was mere inches from her bare feet, yet a slit had been made up her left leg. The bodice was loose, tied with rope. Her shoulders were exposed by the slits along the small sleeves of her dress. Io's hair hung over her left shoulder and her arms were folded gently across her chest.

Perseus waved to Io, biding her to join his side.

Io hesitate, if only for a moment. Then she walked along the sand with the grace of the gods. Her skirt floated behind her as she walked to Perseus' side. Io slowly took her seat beside Perseus. Her eyes were bold, but hesitant.

As if sensing Perseus' thought, Io spoke. "I was unsure if you sought solitude."

Perseus nodded. "I just came to think."

"About your family?" Io asked.

Perseus nodded again but said nothing. He continued to stare out at the sea.

"Perseus, I know the pain of watching loved ones die." Io said.

"Have you ever watched them murdered?" Perseus asked.

Io frowned slightly. "No. I have not."

"I just…I keep thinking…if I had know who…what I was…maybe I could've saved them." Perseus said.

"Perseus," Io began. Her soft hand touched his bare arm. Perseus turned toward Io. "the pain of loss is one that never leaves. Whether their deaths were of time or the gods, it matters not. Each person who has lost will always wonder if they could have done more."

"My father spent his days as a fisherman, taught to praise the gods every day. My mother was kind and did more than her fair share of work. My sister used to try to sneak aboard the boat and try to fish with my father and I." Perseus said. He turned from Io as the words cut in his heart. "They praised and thanked the Gods. They didn't deserve to be dragged into a war against the Gods."

"No, they did not." Io said. "But if they could see you now, I know they would be proud, You have done what man have tried for decades. You have stood up to the Gods. You have accomplished your fathers wish."

"Then why doesn't it feel worth it?" Perseus asked.

"Because you still grieve for them." Io answered. Her gently squeezed Perseus' arm.

"A month ago, I had so many questions about where I had come from. I had a father and mother who loved me like I was their flesh and blood. A sister who I would've given my life for in an instant." Perseus said. "Now here I am. I have all the answers I've wanted. But I lost what I most cared about to find it."

Io placed her hand on his bare chest. Perseus placed a hand atop Io's. "Close your eyes." Io said.

Perseus close his eyes.

"Calm your storm, Perseus." She whispered.

Perseus exhaled slowly. So many questions clouded his mind. Memories of his murdered family played over and over again. Perseus exhaled again, slower, hoping to clear his mind.

"Listen." Io said. "Listen to your family."

Moments with his father played through his mind. Sitting on the beach, watching a storm roll across the sky.

"Listen to your heart."

Perseus was still. His thoughts ceased. Yet he could feel something. A warmth enveloped him whole, spreading through his entire body. It coursed through his veins like wildfire. Perseus inhaled, opening his eyes. "I heard them."

Io watched Perseus closely. "What did they say?"

Perseus smirked. "They're proud of me."

Io smiled. Her second hand touched Perseus' cheek. Perseus held Io's hand against his cheek. "The grief will pass, with time, but it will never leave. Remember them, Perseus. Remember your life with them. Remember their love for you."

Perseus nodded.

Io smiled and lowered her hands. She rose from the rock and lightly kissed Perseus' forehead. Io turned to leave.

"Io." Perseus called.

Io turned.

"The sun's about to rise. Would you like to watch with me?" Perseus asked.

Io smiled and nodded. She took her seat beside Perseus once again. Perseus wrapped his left arm around her shoulder, pulling her close. Io leaned her head against Perseus' shoulder. Perseus leaned his head atop Io's. The said nothing, nothing needed to be said. As the sun peeked over the horizon, rays of golden sun light glistened over the ocean.

"Thank you Io."


End file.
